The Ring Saga Part 2
by Griffbear
Summary: An alternate universe where the sisters find a strange unassuming marble ring that somehow fits Phoebe perfectly.... Part 2


**Part 2: A New Look**

**Phoebe took a moment to contemplate her feelings, before speaking. "Yes. I had always felt like someone had been watching me, but I dismissed it since I couldn't see anything around me, and didn't think much of it then." **

**Prue cocked her head at Phoebe with a serious glance. "You should have told us. It might have been nothing, but you should have told us!" Her voice took on a louder volume, as she glared at Phoebe's inattentiveness. **

**"But Prue! I didn't know, OK? How am I supposed to know everything? It was a feeling of someone watching me. It wasn't like I was plagued nightly by nightmares, or being strangled by an invisible attacker.", was Phoebe's impassionated protest. **

**Prue wasn't totally satisfied. Phoebe could see it written in her pose, but continued. "Prue, you do know that people who aren't even witches usually do 'know' that people are looking at them when their backs are turned. It doesn't mean that someone is evil or anything." **

**Prue sighed. "I suppose not. But we'll look into this matter now." **

**Phoebe nodded quietly, inwardly cheering herself for calming her sister down. The ring on her hand warmed softly, as if to reassure her. Piper spoke up to interrupt the silence. "So what are we looking for?" **

**Leo, with a blank look, shrugged slightly. "I don't know. If Phoebe's the target... maybe it's the ring. We all knew that others wanted it. Maybe it's a way to prove they're perfect for the ranks of the Triad?", was his best theory. **

**Prue nodded in understanding. "That makes the most sense, actually. Now. We just have to figure out who is after Phoebe, and vanquish him. Phoebe, you bring the Book of Shadows downstairs, okay?" With that said, she quickly marched out of the bedroom, and headed downstairs to the lounge, leaving Phoebe to trail along, momentarily, on her way to the attic to retrieve the massive tome. Piper sighed and snuggled into Leo's arms deeply. "I guess we have to go down now?" Piper asked with a wistful look, tinged with resignation. **

**Piper smiled sweetly as Leo regretfully shook his head. "I guess we better get down there, Piper." She nodded, and led the way downstairs to see Prue sitting impatiently at the edge of the tan couch, tapping her fingers on her knee. Phoebe was flipping through the book, trying to seek any answers, but settled for a frustrated groan. She slammed the book closed. **

**"It's no good, guys. We only have a demon that's after us...er..me. My ring, I guess. The book didn't have any entries on the Ring either. I wish I knew an 'omniscient' form from this ring, then I could learn everything I could about this demon. And my premonitions aren't triggered conciously, although I wish they were. It'd make it a LOT easier!" Phoebe sighed, and half threw the Book onto the table. Phoebe looked up at Leo as he tried to reassure her that it'd be okay. Leo suggested that he should go up and ask the Elders for any more information, however small. **

**Phoebe smiled warmly, thanking Leo. "Go ahead. Can't hurt. Just hurry back. I don't know when the next attack will be." **

**"Right.", was his crisp tone as he vanished in orbs of white-blue light upwards. **

**Prue groaned, burying her head in her hands. "I hate waiting! I need to do something. Waiting around for a demon to attack us is wearing on my nerves." **

**Piper patted Prue's shoulder. "I know, honey. How about if I make us something to eat? It's around dinner time, too." Phoebe seemed to perk up at this, more than Prue. Piper let out a small chuckle, for Phoebe, of course, loved to eat. **

**Back at Santiago's hideout, he was pacing back and forth, laughing softly. "This plan is perfect. We just need to get them to come to that witch's club before opening, and smash them to bits. First, we need to take care of the eldest. She has the moving power of the three..."**

**The Old Man snorted nearly inaudibly but Santiago's ears picked it up. He glared at the Old Man, and demanded, "What is it that you have to bother me with?"**

**The Old Man stood impertubly unruffled, and extended a taloned hand, palm up. He spoke quietly, outlining the plan with an even voice. "Bind their powers first. Then take care of them. The youngest will not be trouble, since her ring will protect her from the binding, but also she has not learned the right forms to vanquish us." Santiago growled, eyes glimmering with hate, but surprised at the sheer simplicity of the plan. "Well, well, Aren't we clever, Old Man?", was his drawled response, tinged with surprise and interest. **

**Heaving a deep breath, he decided. "Very well, Old Man. This will be our plan. It has more effectiveness than the one I had thought of. I dare not face them all at once, so how do we bind their powers?" **

**The Old Man's taloned hand disappeared within the folds of his robe, and drawing out a small satchel of fragrant herbs. "Simple. We enchant these herbs. Then drop them in a liquid they all drink. Coffee. The trick is doing it when they don't see us." The Old Man's mouth curved in a small sinister smile, hidden by his cloak. **

**Santiago's eyes widened at the sheer audacity. He finally spoke up. "What do you mean? Just simply drop these in their coffee, and wait?" He thought about this plan, and knew it to be immensely more effective, due to its sneakiness. He grinned, his mouth curving into a smile that would chill a person's heart. He continued after a moment of gleeful introspection. To get rid of the Charmed Ones, AND obtain his most coveted obsession, would be the highlight of his Warlock life. **

**"Ok. Let's do it!" **

**End Part 2: A New Look **


End file.
